Lemur  Pingüino  Problemas
by kina-asper
Summary: Podrian tomar esto como una secuela de "Los celos siegan al amor" supongo. Despues de mucho pensarlo Skipper tomo una decicion, una que es al respecto de el y Julien.


Pingüino + Lemur = PROBLEMAS.

-Era un día muy especial para Skipper, después de mucho pensarlo tomo una firme decisión, iba a pedirle al rey Julien que se casara con el, lo que no se imagino es que antes de casarse tendría que pasar por muchos problemas.

EN LA SEDE DE LOS PINGUINOS, 11: 00 AM

Los chicos estaban en un entrenamiento de posturas de ataque. En cuanto Skipper decía una postura los demás la hacían al instante.

Skipper: ¡Patada!

Skipper: ¡Golpe!

Skipper: ¡Cabezazo!

Skipper: ¡Patada voladora!

Con este ultimo Cabo salio volado demasiado lejos hacia la pared cerca de las camas.

Kowalski: Cabo ¿Estas bien?

Cabo: Si estoy… ¿m?

Entonces Cabo se dio cuenta de algo que estaba debajo de la almohada de Skipper. Parecía una caja azul, algo pequeña.

Se acerco y la tomo sin permiso.

Cabo: ¿Qué es esto?

Skipper: ¿Qué es que….?

Skipper al darse cuenta que Cabo encontró su "pequeña sorpresa" se la quito de la aleta.

Skipper: Eso es mió

Cabo: ¿Qué es eso?

Skipper: *Poniendo la caja detrás de el*….Nada

Kowalski: No me párese únicamente nada.

Skipper: Pues no es nada

Skipper no se dio cuenta que Rico se paro detrás de el y la tomo sin mas.

Skipper: ¡Oye Rico!

Rico la abrió para encontrar un anillo de oro con una joya anaranjada con unos toques de amarillo como los ojos del lemur

Kowalski: Es… ¿Un anillo?

Cabo: ¿Por qué tienes un anillo, Skipper? No tenemos dedos.

Skipper: Se que no tenemos dedos Cabo…pero Julien si

Cabo: Es para Julien. Skipper, no será que…

Los tres pingüinos vieron a Skipper con unas miradas atónitas.

Skipper: Chicos…lo he pensado mucho y…decidí casarme con cola anillada.

Kowalski estaba impresionado y hasta cierto punto envidioso (de que el no estará casado como su líder), Rico estaba sencillamente feliz y Cabo estaba un poco triste pero no debía mostrar eso ahora. Se le hizo difícil aceptar la derrota como a cualquier soldado pero debía estar feliz por su líder. Alguien tenia que romper el hielo, Rico no es de la clase parlanchina y Cabo esta como –CRASH- Tuvo que ser Kowalski el que hablada.

Kowalski: Y… ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

Skipper: Es…el problema, no se como decírselo.

Los chicos vieron a Skipper con unas expresiones curiosas. Es la primera vez que Skipper dice algo así, el siempre asido directo pero tenían que entenderlo el matrimonio era un gran paso, era normal que no supiera dar el primer movimiento.

Rico miro la piedra y se dio cuenta que su color era muy parecido a los ojos de Julien.

Rico: Ojo

Los chicos lo vieron extrañados.

Cabo: ¿Ojo? ¿De que estas hablando?

Rico: Ojo Julien

Skipper: Así es Rico…yo… conseguí ese anillo de la joyera por que…. Me recordaban los…ojos del lemur

El pingüino se ruborizo en dar su explicación, a Cabo le pareció una razón muy tierna de su parte a pesar de todo, Kowalski le extrañaba este comportamiento de Skipper pero recuerda que la gente enamorada actúa así, Rico le parecía algo cursi pero entendió que debía ayudar a sus amigos. Así que cerró la caja; se la dio a Skipper y empezó a empujarlo a la salida.

Skipper: ¡Rico! ¿Qué haces?

Rico: Decirle

Los de más siguieron a Rico empujando a Skipper a la salida con dirección al habitad de los lemur.

Mientras los mismos lemures estaban en la ciudad tomando unas cajas de frutas tropicales de lichis ya que las de su habitad se le habían acabado.

Julien estaba comiendo un lichi mientras sostenía la otra con la mano izquierda, Mientras Morice estaba cargando una caja en su espalda y Mort 4 en la suya. Venían de regreso al habitad

Julien: ¡Vamos! Tortugas, Quiero llegar al reino antes de la noche

Morice: Si…majestad

Estaban a un habitad de distancia y Morice y Mort estaban a desmayar del cansancio por el peso de las cajas.

Julien: Muy bien, Morice quiero que me hagas un batido con los nuevos…Lichis

Julien se quedo mirando a unos humanos desmantelando el habitad.

Julien: ¿Qué están haciendo, Morice?

Morice: Ni idea, su alteza

Fue entonces cuando vieron a Alice hablando con el woki-toki

Alice: Si, estamos desmantelando el habitad…si, ya prepare los papeles para el traslado… si, los lemures irán a HOBOKEN en cuento terminemos.

Los chicos al escuchar esto casi se desmayaron en especial julien. El sabe lo que hay en hoboken gracias a Skipper y si el va allá puede despedirse de su novio.

Julien: No…no puede ser… ¡SKIPPER!

Cerca de allí, los pingüinos seguían empujando a Skipper

Skipper: Chicos, enserio puedo caminar

Los tres: NO, NO PUEDES

Skipper: pero chicos…

En ese momento Julien se le abalanzo cortando su frase gritando ``SKIPPER´´

Y detrás de el, Morís y Mort que trataban de seguirle el paso

Skipper: ¡COLA ANILLADA! (inmediatamente escondiendo la caja detrás de su espalda)

Julien estaba abrasando a Skipper poniendo su cara en su pecho y lloriqueando

Julien: ¡ES TERRIBLE! Es lo más terrible de toda mi real vida

Kowalski: ¿cálmate Julien que sucede?

Morís: algo muy malo acaba de suceder. Unos humanos estaban quitando todas las cosas de nuestro hábitat

Cabo: ¿Qué?

Skipper: Muy bien cola anillada, ¿que sucede?

Julien (con los ojos llorosos): ¡NOS BAN A TRASNFERIR!

Los pingüinos, quedaron tan petrificados que casi parecían moais

Skipper: ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?

Cabo: pero, a donde Irán

Los lemures hablando al unísono: ¡A HOBOKEN!

Acto seguido los moais se derrumbaron

Skipper: A…Hoboken

Julien (Llorando): ¿Qué haré? ¡No quiero ir a hoboken!

Skipper: Cálmate Julien… No dejare que eso pase

Skipper sonaba determinado y esto le dio confianza a Julien

Skipper: Chicos, esta va hacer nuestra misión mas importante de todas. Misión: TRANSFERERENCIA INTERRUMPIDA, empezara ya

Los tres al unísono: Si Skipper

Morice: No quiero desalentarlos pero ¿Cómo esperan evitar que nos transfieran?

Skipper: Kowalski opciones

Sacando su libreta

Kowalski: OPCION 1: Julien, Morice y Mort podrían disfrazarse de pingüinos y podrías vivir con nosotros.

Skipper: Mmm no esta mal

Julien: No quiero vivir como pingüino y tener que comer pescado, sin ofender Skipper.

Skipper: Ok, ok otra opción Kowalski.

Kowalski: Bueno podríamos alterar la transferencia para que no los quiten a ellos.

Skipper: Ese me gusto Kowalski ¿Qué dices Cola anillada?

Julien: Mmm nos quedamos aquí, me gusta, me gusta

Skipper: Ya esta decidido, chicos ya sabemos que hacer. Julien tranquilízate

Volveremos aquí en dos horas, ¡Vamos chicos!

Los lemures tenían que estar en un lugar para poder esconderse si Los vieran en su habitad los podrían en jaulas y no podían estar con los pingüinos así que su única elección es Marlene.

EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE.

Marlene: Calma muchachos de seguro Skipper y el resto lo lograran.

Julien: ¡Se que Skipper pondrá! Es mi novio depuse de todo

Mort: ¡Es el fin del mundo! No me deje Rey Julien

Julien: Morice

Morice: Si majestad

Morice saco a Mort de los pies de Julien asiendo un poco de fuerza

Marlene: Mort no parece tomarlo muy bien

Julien: Su miedo es lo único bueno de todo esto.

EN EL DESPACHO DE ALICE

Los pingüinos usaban la computadora de alice y hurgaban entre documentos.

Skipper: Muy bien Kowalski cánsela esta entrega, pronto

Kowalski: Entendido Skipper

Mientras Cabo y Rico estaban viendo los documentos para ver si encuentran algo y al parecer fue así.

Cabo: ¡Skipper encontré algo!

Skipper al encontrar esa hoja de papel fue con los chimpancés para saber que decía acompañado de Rico

CON LOS CHIMPANSES

Phil leía el documento mientras Mason traducía lo que decía Phil a través del lenguaje de manos.

Mason: Dice que ya prepararon todo para los lemures en Hoboken, todo esta listo

Skipper: Que pena que lo hicieron para nada, no dejare que se lo lleven

Mientras Phil leía el documento encontró algo interesante que izo a Mason reír un poco al ver la ignorancia de los humanos hacia el pingüino y el lemur.

Skipper: ¿Qué? ¿Encontraron algo?

Mason: Si pero nada que quieras saber

Rico: ¿Eh?

Skipper: Escuchen simios, quiero que escupan todo lo que este en ese papel así que empiecen a escupir.

Los chimpancés se vieron por un momento y Mason hablo

Mason: Esta bien Skipper: Tal párese que los humanos… pensaban inscribir a Julien…en el programa de reproducción en Hoboken

Skipper al inicio tuvo una expresión de "Que rayos" y luego una cara de una ira fulminante.

Skipper: … ¡Sobre mi emplumado trasero! Yo llegue a el primero ¡El trasero de ese lemur es mió!

Rico lo miro con una cara un tanto impactada de lo que dijo Skipper ante la idea de los humanos del programa y además agradece que Cabo no este aquí para oír esto ya por si aun no termina su terapia con Kowalski.

Mason: Esta bien Skipper no te alteres

Skipper: Olvídenlo, alteraremos ese documento para que se lleven alguien mas.

Rico: ¿Quién?

Skipper: Sencillo, ¿Quién es el animal mas malo de todo el zoológico?

Con eso ultimo y con la ayuda de los chimpancés cambiaron el documento y con los woki-toki le informaron a Kowalski y a Cabo del plan, así también cambiaron la computadora. Todo parecía salir bien pero nada es perfecto

En el habitad de Marlene los humanos le entregaron su comida y por desgracia encontraron a los lemures, Marlene intento ayudar pero no logro mucho y los pusieron en jaulas y en cuestión de unos, minutos ya estaban en una camioneta en rumbó a Hoboken.

Los pingüinos satisfechos de lograr su misión con éxito se dirigieron al habitad de Marlene para darle la noticia a los lemures pero al llegar…

Skipper: ¡QUE!

Kowalski: ¡¿Se llevaron a los lemures?

Marlene: Lo siento intente evitarlo pero…. perdón

Skipper: Kowalski calcula

Kowalski: Si se llevaron a los lemures ase unos 20 minutos entonces siguen en la isla de manhatan seguramente en broadway

Skipper: Muy bien chicos que inicie la operación: SALVE A LA REINA

Deimediato los chicos fueron a la calle y noquearon a un hombre que estaba a punto de subir a su auto del otro lado de la calle y partieron.

Mientras con los lemures, estaban asustados de lo que les iba a pasar en hoboken.

AL ver a Julien tan triste Morice trata de consolarlo.

Morice: No se preocupe majestad deseguro Skipper y el resto…

Mort: ¡Vamos a morir!

Empezando a llorar "ojos tristes"

Julien: *Sniff* Morice por favor…golpea a Mort

Morice: A la orden mi rey

Y le izo el clásico movimiento de los pingüinos de "estate quieto"

Julien: Gracias Morice

Morice: De nada, Ahora como le decía Skipper lo rescatara estoy seguro

Julien:…Lo se

Mientras un par de cuadras cerca de hay venia un auto conduciendo como loco por todas parte y por una razón o mas bien dicho cuatro.

Cabo: Ese es el auto Skipper

Skipper: Excelente, mis niños prepárense para embarcar

Acelerando el auto hasta estar alado de la camioneta. Los chicos salieron de la ventana haciendo unas piruetas en el aire aterrizado en el techo de la camioneta.

Skipper: Rico

Rico rejurjito un soplete e izo un agujero en el casco permitiéndoles entrar.

Skipper: ¿Alguien pidió un rescate?

Julien: ¡Skipper! Gracias a los espíritus del cielo ahora ¡Sácame de aquí!

Skipper: Calma, ¡Kowalski!

Kowalski: No hay problema es una simple cerradura, Rico un pasador por favor

Rico lo rejurjito y Kowalski lo movió un poco y empezó a forzar la cerradura.

Kowalski:…suavecito y…. ¡Listo!

AL salir los tres lemures Julien abrazo con fuerza a Skipper.

Julien: ¡Mi héroe!

Mort: ¡Vamos a vivir!

Cabo: Aun no podemos cantar victoria, aun tenemos que salir de aquí

Skipper: Correcto, rápido al agujero.

Con ayuda de los pingüinos salieron por el agujero y viendo que por suerte el auto seguía hay balanceándose de un lado al otro y subieron saltando por la ventana.

Skipper: Buen trabajo muchachos, Ahora de ir al zoológico

Morice: Pero aun que regresemos nos volverán a encerrar en cuanto nos vean

Kowalski: No lo creo cambiamos los papeles.

Cabo: Ahora ya no se tendrán que ir

Julien: En serio

Rico: Si

Skipper: En lugar de eso decidimos deshacernos de un verdadero idiota.

Llegaron al zoológico y vieron a los humanos regresado las cosas de los lemures a su lugar y también desalojaban el habitad del canguro Joy y encerrándolo en una caja de madera.

Joy: Sáquenme de aquí ¡Ahora Maestros!

Vieron como los encargados del zoológico se llevaron a Joy a hoboken y se despedían de el.

Cabo: Adiós

Kowalski: Calma no hay mas de 20 colmenas de avispones allá

Rico: Udrag trapeudreupa

Skipper: Da le mis saludos a Hans

Julien: Y a esa serpiente Sabio

Morice: suerte la vas a necesitar

Mort: Bay, bay

Cuando se fueron todos victoreaban el hecho de que los lemures se salvaron de ese destino Rico recordó que Skipper tenía que darle a Julien el anillo.

Rico: Skipper

Skipper: ¿Qué pasa soldado?

Rico: Anillo

Skipper: ¡Cierto!, bien estoy listo, Rico

Rico enseguida rejurjito la caja azul y se la dio a Skipper y entonces se le acerco a Julien

Skipper: Cola anillada… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos esta noche en la ciudad para celebrar que te quedas?

Julien: ¡Maravillosa idea!

Y después de prepararse para la cita se fueron en el auto prestado de antes y fueron a un restaurante de un edificio con una maravillosa vista a la ciudad.

Julien: Wow Es mejor de lo que imagine, no son hermosas las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad Skipper

Skipper: ¿Lo son? No las estaba viendo

El veía a Julien y adarce cuenta de su mirada Julien se alegro mucho de que el pensase eso de el

Julien: Que encanto eres mi querido comandante

Skipper: Julien Quiero preguntarte algo importante

Julien: Adelante pingüino dispara

Skipper respiro profundamente; saco la caja azul y se arrodillo ante el. Julien esta viendo esta escena extrañado

Skipper: Julien… ¿Quisieras ser mi esposo?

Julien se impacto y se quedo así por unos segundos. La cabeza de Skipper gritaba que por favor no lo rechazara.

Entonces Julien tomo el anillo y se la puso la miro con la luz de la luna y hablo

Julien: Bueno….Consigue una de 30 kilates y lo pensare

Skipper: ¡Julien!

Julien: He he he, solo bromeaba, Claro que me caso con tigo

Se lo dijo con un apasionado beso que duro unos 10 minutos.

Skipper: Te juro que te haré muy feliz, Mi querido rey

Julien: Lo se pero no se como será tener un segundo rey para Morice y Mort pero se acostumbraran a la idea

Skipper: ¿Segundo Rey?

Julien: Claro al casarte con migo serás rey como yo, te prometo que te are una hermosa corona

Skipper no había pensado en eso pero no le importo mucho. Se iba a casar con

El lemur así que el resto lo pensaran después.


End file.
